What! The Marauders Are Hiding In Your Bedroom!
by Riley Duamonte
Summary: I know, lame title. But hey, you don't judge books by their covers, so don't judge my fic by it's title! LOL This is about 3 girls who meet the Marauders, how they help them, and everything that happens along the way. Rating is just to be safe! :)


Hey! This is Riley Duamonte. This is my first fanfic so please, be understanding! :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing in this tale other than the three sisters and the plot. Everything else belongs to the talented Ms. Rowling.

Reviews and constructive critisism welcomed----flames will be used to heat my cauldron in Potions :)

Meeting the Marauders  
_Messer. Prongs would like to state that no matter how much doubt there is in the matter, he will marry Lily Evans. So there, Padfoot!   
_ _ Messer. Padfoot would like to state that Messer. Prongs is welcome to dream(however pathetic the dreams may be). Just joking with you mate!   
_ _Messer. Moony would like to state that he thinks Messer. Padfoot and Messer. Prongs are acting like eight year olds. No that does not mean I think you two are adorable and very intelligent for your age! It means that you are acting childish.   
_ _Messer. Wormtail would like to state that he has found the Marauders' Map, so technically he did not lose it!!_(A/N: This is just a little introduction I wrote to amuse my friends and myself, please do not get confused, but if you have any questions, leave them in your review! Thanks!)_   
_

"I gotta say that would be the coolest thing ever!!" Olivia said to her sisters, Arianna and Tiffany.  
  
"Don't you wish it would happen?!" Tiffany sighed.  
  
"Of course! I mean who in this room doesn't wish that the Marauders would suddenly apparate here and we would get to meet them?!" Arianna laughed with a wistful expression on her face.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I have to go to bed! I'm so tired!" There was a pause as she looked at her Hogwarts clock hanging by her door. "Well, it is 2:00 AM!" Olivia didn't want to kick her sisters out of her room, but she was exhausted.  
  
"Ia aird, oo" Arianna said through a yawn. "HaHa, sorry! I mean I'm tired, too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go dream about the Marauders. Goodnight, Messr. Moony, Messr. Prongs!" Tiffany said, using the nicknames they had given each other from the Marauders' nicknames. Olivia was most like Remus Lupin, so she was Moony. Arianna was most like James Potter, so she was Prongs, and Tiffany was most like Sirius Black, so she was Padfoot.  
  
Olivia closed her bedroom door after her sisters went to their own bedrooms.  
  
"I wish that the Marauders would come here and we would get to meet them." She smiled at the thought and pulled back the covers so she could crawl into bed. "I can sleep in tomorrow!" she thought happily. "Summer was the best!"  
  
Liv was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep when she heard a loud popping noise that came from the direction of her closet. She jumped up from her bed and cautiously sneaked over to her green closet door.  
  
"Where are-" the voice she heard from within was cut off and another person's voice said in a much quieter tone, "Shh, Wormtail! We don't want anyone to hear us. We don't even know where we are."  
  
The person addressed as Wormtail spoke again, but this time softer. "Sorry, Prongs. I was just going to ask if any of you knew where we are?"  
  
"I don't," Prongs said. "Do you Padfoot? Moony?"  
  
"No," two voices said in unison.  
  
By this time Liv had already nearly fainted, pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, almost fainted again after finding out that she, in fact, wasn't dreaming, and tried to scream, but she was so excited that no sound would come out of her mouth. She was about to open the door, but she heard the conversation continue.  
  
R "I'm not sure where we are, but I definitely know that that spell malfunctioned. We were supposed to be in the Shrieking Shack, but we definitely aren't there."  
  
S "No, we aren't. I would say that we were in a teenage girl's bedroom."  
  
J "And how would you know that, oh wise one?"  
  
S "Look at the clothes, Prongs. Would you wear this shirt? No offense, mate, but I don't really think you have the body."  
  
J "For you information, I think I would look just lovely in that shade of red!"  
  
R "You would look smashing, Prongs. Now can we try to figure out where we are so we can get back to Hogwarts?  
  
S "Yes, I agree, I think the first th-Wormtail! That hurt! What the bloody he-"  
  
L "Um, Padfoot?"  
  
S "Yeah, Moony?"  
  
R "That wasn't me, Padfoot."  
  
L "It was me."  
  
S "Huh-oh. Er....hey"  
  
L "Hello. Er....my name is Olivia. Call me Liv. Um...."  
  
R "Hi, we're really sorry for just showing up here, you probably are really needing an explanation right now, so-"  
  
L "Actually, Moony-"  
  
S "How do you know our names?"  
  
L "Yeah, I should probably explain that. Please, uh, come in. HaHa. Make yourself at home."  
  
Remus and Sirius chose the comfortable scarlet couch, while James and Peter took the matching overstuffed chairs. Liv seated herself down on her scarlet and gold rocking chair.  
  
L "Ok, yes, I know who you are. You are Remus Jon Lupin, a.k.a. Moony. You're an only child and a Half blood. Right?" The tawny-headed boy nodded cautiously.  
  
L "You are Sirius Orion Black, a.k.a. Padfoot. You have one brother named Regulus and you are a Pureblood. Am I correct?"  
  
S "Yes, so far, so good." The boy with the long sable hair stated.  
  
L "You are James Harold Potter, a.k.a. Prongs. You are also an only child and you're a Pureblood."  
  
J "Yes." James said while running a hand through his messy ebony hair with an odd look on his face.  
  
L "Lastly, you are Peter Allan Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail. You are an only child and a Halfblood."  
  
P "Uh-huh." The smallest boy, with the blond hair, murmured.  
  
S "Is that all?"  
  
L "Most definitely not. I can't go through everything I know about you. That would take far too much time, and besides, you already know everything about yourselves, so it would be boring. But, I will tell you a few important facts that I know. You have to trust me if you want me to help you, and I think I can probably get you to trust me. Okay, number one, Remus, you're a werewolf."  
  
R "Wha-"  
  
S "Why would you say that?"  
  
J "Yeah, that's a pretty bizarre accusation."  
  
L "It's okay. Really, I'm not afraid or prejudiced or anything. You just have to know that I know. Number two, Sirius, James, and Peter, you're animagi. Sirius, you are a big, black dog that some say resembles The Grim. James, you are a stag and Peter, you're a rat."  
  
There was silence in the room for a full minute while the Marauders adjusted to everything they had just learned.  
  
R "I'm going to take a risk here and guess that you already know about the Marauder's Map." Remus said, breaking the silence.  
  
L "Of course! :)"  
  
R "I thought so. Well, then I can only see one way to find out if we can trust you."  
  
L "Yes?"  
  
R "Would it be alright if we talked alone for a few minutes?"  
  
L "Sure, I'll go get us some drinks."  
  
Liv stood up and walked over to the door. She glanced back to see the four boys huddled around each other, talking animatedly and she smiled to herself. The Marauders!   
  
S "What's your idea, Moony."  
  
R "We need to know if we can trust Liv, or not. Truthfully, we probably will need her. Her help will make getting back to Hogwarts a lot easier."  
  
J "Agreed, but how do we know if we can trust her?"  
  
S "We should use something that only we know. Just the four of us."  
  
R "Exactly! And the one thing that only the four of us know is how to use the Marauder's Map."  
  
S "That's a great idea"  
  
J "Yeah, it's as good as a prank I would think up."  
  
S "With my help, of course."  
  
J "Sure, Padfoot."  
  
S "Hey!"  
  
R "I think you two egomaniacs are forgetting who actually thought up this idea."  
  
Sirius and James pretended to pout while sticking their tongues out at each other.  
  
R "Children, children! :)"  
  
R "Oh, quit pouting! HaHa!"  
  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
L "It's Liv, can I come in?"  
  
S "Of course you can, it's your bedroom."  
  
Liv came in with a tray filled with mugs of Butterbeer and sweets that looked like they came right from Honeydukes' shelves.  
  
L "I didn't know if you guys were hungry or not."  
  
The four boys were already elbow-deep in their favorite Honeydukes' treats. Remus had a Honeyduke's milk-chocolate bar. Sirius had a bag of Every Flavor Beans. James had a Pumpkin Pastry and Peter had a little bit of everything.

(A/N: Thanks for reading Part 1 of my story! Please review! Part 2 of my fic will be up soon, hopefully.)


End file.
